Various press devices are used for forming metal components. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a press device capable of reducing the maximum load exerted on a work when a press forming is performed. In the press device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a plurality of drive units support an upper mold plate and a lower mold plate. The upper mold of the metal mold is fixed on the bottom side of the upper mold plate and the lower mold of the metal mold is fixed on the top side of the lower mold plate. The plurality of drive units can be independently controlled. Therefore, by lowering the upper mold plate while swinging it, the maximum load in the forming process can be reduced.